USS Lexington, Nebula-class
| status = 2365 (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2365 (Active) | comm = | decomm = | length = 442.23 meters | beam = 318.11 meters | draft = | decks = | mass = 3,309,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit | armament = Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Stage9 generations bridge by phaeton99 dcqaagg-pre.jpg | caption2 =Bridge Refit (2371) | image3 = | image4 = }} [https://memory-gamma.fandom.com/wiki/Story:Star_Trek:_Lexington Featured in Star Trek: Lexington] Service History The USS Lexington (NCC-30405) is a 24th century Federation Nebula-class starship operated by Starfleet. Captain Wil Thoms has been the commanding officer of this ship since 2365. In that year, the Lexington was assigned a planetary exploration mission in Sector 028. The ship was listed on the Starship Deploy Status chart that was on display in the courtroom of Starbase 173. Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Elizabeth Lense, has served aboard the Lexington since graduating as valedictorian from the Starfleet Medical Academy in 2365. In 2370, the Lexington rendezvoused with the USS Enterprise-D to load supplies for transport to the Taranko colony. In early 2371, the Lexington was refitted with four science stations, three along the starboard wall and one at the starboard side of the aft stations. Mission Ops was now the second station, followed by environmental control. Two engineering stations rounded out the aft area, while three communications stations were present along the port wall. The Lexington fought against the second Borg invasion at the Battle of Sector 001, in 2373. After the initial contact with the cube, the Lexington's first casualty report listed 96 dead, and 22 wounded. After the Dominion War began, the Lexington was attached to the Seventh Fleet, a Federation Alliance Fleet, and attempted to stop the Jem'Hadar in the Tyra system. Only 14 out of 112 ships survived the assault. In 2374, the Seventh Fleet took heavy losses again, this time at Sybaron. It was only at half strength at the time they were sent to Tibor Nebula, in the Kalandra sector, where they were going to attempt cut off the Dominion. The following year, the fleet was assigned to launch a counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector. Among the vessels assigned to the fleet at the time was the USS Destiny. Since the end of the Dominion War, the Lexington patrolled the border of charted space in the Alpha Quadrant, with Deep Space 3 as a regular rendezvous, keeping the Breen at bay. The Lexington's assignment in 2381, after the Dominion War, was a deep space exploration mission of uncharted space between Deep Space 9 and Deep Space 3. The ship surveyed the space beyond the established border of the Alpha Quadrant after transporting supplies to the colony of Native Americans on Dorvan V. Schematic Crew for Deep Space Exploration Mission of Uncharted Space, Alpha Quadrant * Captain Wil Thoms, Commanding Officer, Human * Commander Niko Baagh, Executive Officer, Caitian * Lieutenant Otos E'Kim, Chief of Security, Ferengi * Lieutenant Eleutherio, Chief Engineer, Liberated Borg * Doctor Elizabeth Lense, Chief Medical Officer, Human * Lieutenant Allan Hood, Chief Science Officer, Human * Lieutenant Ba'el, Counselor, Klingon/Romulan * Junior-Grade Lieutenant Falora, Science Officer, Vulcan * Ensign D'Tan, Science Officer, Romulan Stardate: 58776.2 (October 11, 2381) The USS Lexington, begins its first assignment of humanitarian aid to Dorvan V before heading to unexplored space in the Alpha Quadrant. Charted Course of USS Lexington into Unexplored Space The Lexington ''dropped off supplies, including portable matter replicators and one industrial replicator to the colony world of Dorvan V, with the end goal to help make the colony self-sufficient as part of the Cardassia Union's Reconstruction. As representatives of Starfleet Command, the crew was to meet with the colonists and their leaders, earning the proverbial "hearts and minds" by taking 2 weeks to give Federation aid and hospitality, helping the injured, reducing radiation levels and damage, and creating new homes and infrastructures, in addition to any general relief efforts. Cardassian space is teeming with Orions, Nausicaans, and Ferengi; they are taking advantage of the logistical chaos of these Cardassian colonies. Reports of Nausicaans enslaving colonists, Orions raiding ships, and Ferengi profiting by exploiting colonists, all are due to the desperate situation facing the Cardassians in protecting their border. The ''Lexington ''was expected to take all lawful steps necessary to safeguard the colonists through both negotiation and/or defense. Stardate: 58853 (November 8, 2381) The USS ''Lexington departed the Demilitarized Zone to resume its mission to seek out new life and new civilizations, charting unexplored space in the Alpha Quadrant, upon the arrival of additional Starfleet relief vessels at Dorvan V. Ship's Log Stardate: 58776.2; Sunday, October 11, 2381, Time: 07:30:43 * Maiden voyage, first mission of humanitarian aid to Cardassian colony world, Dorvan V. ETA to Dorvan V, ten days at warp 7. Stardate: 58796.4; Saturday, October 17, 2381, Time: 19:26:24 * Attacked by two Orion ships. Stationary for five days for repairs. Stardate: 58806.51; Thursday, October 22, 2381, Time: 09:01:39 * ETA to Dorvan V, two days at warp 8. Stardate: 58810.6; Friday, October 23, 2381, Time: 20:51:21 * Modified Deflector Dish to Eliminate Radiation from Dorvan V's Environment. Stardate: 58812; Saturday, October 24, 2381, Time: 09:07:12 * Reached Dorvan V. Engaged Nausicaan blockade. Stardate: 58814.8; Sunday, October 25, 2381, Time: 09:38:52 * Established base camp outside village between Dorvanians and Nausicaan mountain camp. Stardate: 58812; Wednesday, October 27, 2381, Time: 11:34:48 * Nausicaan conflict ends, forced from the Dorvan System. Established staging area for future relief ships. Stardate: 58853; Sunday, November 8, 2381, Time: 08:16:48 * Set course to the Badlands. ETA: 8 days at warp 8. Stardate: 58874.8; Monday, November 16, 2381, Time: 07:14:52 * Entered the Badlands. Set course to the edge of explored space. ETA: 11 days at warp 8. Stardate: 58905.5; Friday, November 27, 2381, Time: 12:10:48 * Crossed into unexplored space. Began mapping-survey of sectors. Sector-scans scheduled to be completed every 24 hours, taking 7 days to cross a 20 light-year sector at warp 8. Category:Federation starships Category:Nebula class starships